Lets Have Some Fun
by Stargazer131
Summary: ZUTARA one-shot. Rated M for graphic lemonyness. What happen when things get kinky between a firebender of the Royal Family and a wild minded Waterbender in the Fire Nation Palace? First ATLA Fan-fic Ever!


Hey guys! This my first fic ever! And its ZUTARA! YAY! So don't be too harsh in the reviews and excuse all spelling errors aswell. Kinda weird that my first fic is a lemon but I like reading them to see what creative ideas people come up with. Oh well. Don't hate on me too much. Kind reviews and hints and tip would be nice :D. Nahhhhh I'm just kidding FLAME ON!  
I hope you like it

Stargazer131 :D

I never thought this would happen. Yet again zuko has me tied to a tree. Though this time it's for a completely different reason. This time it was voluntary.

*about an hour earlier*

"Comeon Katara! Stop teasing!" cried zuko as he was blindfolded and naked tied to the bed, spread out like a starfish.  
"Nope. Not until I'm done. And I'm far from that!" I replied laughing like crazy  
It's hard to believe we got into this situation from an argument over that ridiculous headpiece that he wears as a symbol of being firelord. But right now that particular garment was resting on his stomach, with Zuko unable to move it.  
"Katara! Get this thing off my stomach! It's cold and it tickles!" he cried out again in frustration.  
"You really shouldn't have told me that! All the more reason to leave it on!"  
He groaned out in annoyance after I said that. But I knew the only reason he was putting up with this is because it was his turn next.

With him tied down naked on the bed and me standing there clothesless I couldn't resist having a little fun. I bended the water out of he bucket at my feet and slowly make it snake up his body. Slowly little by litte making him colder and colder until he couldn't take it anymore. The thing I was waiting for. Zuko used his chi and heated the water until it turned to steam. That's when I make my move.  
I swiftly knocked the headpiece off his stomach and attacked his erect manhood with my mouth. Slowly and surely tasting every little bit and enjoying it. I kept this up for at least 5 minutes, earning countless groans of pleasure from Zuko. I snaked my tongue up his chest towards his mouth and kissed him passionately. The feeling was amazing as I pushed my tongue between his lips and entered his mouth. Slowly I removed the blindfold and slashed the ropes using my waterbending. Thats when I realized my mistake. As soon as he was free Zuko flipped me over and then bound my hands, feet and put the blindfold on me.  
"Oh shit!" I said "Not fair!"  
That he laughed at "Alls fair in love and war baby!"  
I felt his hands explore my body. Stroking, rubbing, questing, not stopping for one second. I felt his lips on mine quickly before the were removed.  
"Now look who's teasing" I said with a hint of annoyance. He let out a small chuckle before biting hard into my breast and sucking my nipples. I screamed out in pure agony and pleasure. Not caring who could hear.  
His questing fingers found the area he was searching for and forced their way up my vagina. It was pleasure. I let out a disappointed groan as his fingers left and grabbed something on the side table.  
"Prepare for a change of scenery my love. This is gonna be fun." he said in a seductive tone. Just as quick I felt a familiar cloth covering my mouth and nose. The same chloroform cloth I used to knock him out and tie him to the bed.  
"That cheeky bugger!" was my last thought before I knew no more.

I woke up again tied to a tree. Hands wrapped around the back behind me and tied with strong rope. My hands gloved in earth so I couldnt use my bending to escape.  
"You've thought of everything this time haven't you Zuko?" I asked the blackness that I could see  
"Indeed I have." he said right next to me. Causing me to jump with surprise "Do you know where we are?" he asked me. Whispering into my ear, his manhood pressing against my hip making me go crazy. I started to say 'how the hell should I know? I have a blindfold on!' when I realized I could find the answer with the technique Toph has been teaching me. I extended my senses, searching for sources of water. I sensed Zuko next to me. His warm blood pulsing through his veins faster than normal. I also sensed 4 waterfalls and a larg lake surrounding us. After that I knew exactly where we were.  
"We are in your private garden aren't we?" I said with a smirk. Knowing I was right.  
"Damn it! How did you know?!" he asked, removing my blindfold revealing the beautiful scenery and the sexy naked man beside me.  
"Toph" I said simply  
"Damn her and that stupid sensing technique" he said with obvious annoyance  
"So..." I started "Is this you teasing or are we here for a reason?"  
He release my hands and spun me around revealing an amazing sight. It was a mattress. A large fire red mattress surrounded by food and an unknown electrical device.  
"What's this?" I ask Zuko, picking it up.  
He looked at me and laughed "Lay down and I'll show you how it works" he said seductively. I abliged. Curiosity taking the better of me. He pressed a button and it made a slow humming sound and he slowly inched apart my legs and pressed the tip of the contraption onto my vagina. The feeling was amazing. Like nothing I've ever felt before. Pleasure. Sheer pleasure.  
It felt like it ended as soon as it started. Zuko could see I was disappointed. "Now how will I ever get my turn if you are playing with that thing all afternoon?" he said  
I shrugged and smiled. Signalling him to continue with what he had planned.

His hands again started questing my body. Feeling and squeezing every sensitive part he could find. Knowing that it would tease me heaps. His lips found mine in a passionate embrace. One which I returned with absolute joy.  
"Oh Katara!" he practically shouted "Why must you be so good at this?!"  
I let out an evil cackling laugh that fit this situation perfectly as his hands started untieing the knot that held the fabric around my body. Once removed it was tossed aside as if insignificant in the whole ordeal, which it was.  
I spread my legs wide for him. An invitation to continue with what we wereboth imagining and wanting so bad.  
"Are you sure?" he asked me  
"Definately! Now hurry up before I flip you over and do it myself!"  
Seeing that as an invitation Zuko pushed himself in me hard. Not even bothering to start out slow. I screamed out in pain as I felt my virginity leave me. He thrust even harder at the sound of me inpai. And I loved it. All I could do was scream for more and more and more!  
"Oh My Zuko for goodness sake! MORE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt my climax coming soon. I screamed even louder as I reached my peak feeling warm liquid from the firebender rushing into me. I lay there panting. All my energy exhausted. But surprisingly Zuko stayed inside me. Looking into my eyes as if asking permission to keep on thrusting.  
"You can keep going until you max out" I say. Laughing at the look on his face when I say this.  
"If you say so. But I should warn you. You are so beautiful that I could go on forever!" he whispered into my ear before he continued thrusting.  
I lay there, limp, letting him continue as I regain my energy for a hopeful round two. As he continues thrusing I start to laugh. I laugh even harder as he keeps thrusting harder and harder.  
"What?" he asks, still thrusting. I keep laughing and don't answer. He asks again "What?!" I laugh again. Each time he asks I can feel his thrusting getting harder. It's as if he think the harder he fucks me the quicker he will get an answer. I laugh even harder as he slows down realizing that his technique isn't working.  
I looked at him and said, still laughing, "You weren't kidding about goin on forever!"  
Realizing that he laughs with me and keeps thrusting and thrusting. He keeps going as I begin to fall asleep. I feel more of his firey hot liquid enter me as I fall away into a dreamless sleep.

So. What did you think? It was lame wasn't it? I knew it. Shouldn't have written it in the first place hey? Oh well better luck next time I guess. Hmm maybe I'll write a EdxWinry Lemon sone of those I've read are pretty good.

Anyways thanks for reading!

Stargazer131 :D


End file.
